Truck cranes and crawler cranes are known in different sizes and set-ups. In order to select the proper crane with the set-up appropriate for the task to be solved and the crane provided with the proper ballast weight for a specific use of a crane, it is known already to use an operations planner. Such crane operations planner is a computer program for planning, simulating and documenting crane operations on a personal computer. Upon receipt of an order, the same is planned in detail by means of the operations planner. This planning performed and documented in advance will then be processed during operation.
It is furthermore known to equip a crane with a crane monitoring means (e.g. load moment limitation, overload limitation, working range limitation, power limitation) for monitoring the operating condition of the crane. Such crane monitoring means substantially includes one or more calculation systems and at least one display unit. Sensor signals detected via sensors provided at the crane, such as detected angles, lengths or weights, are input into the computer system. On the basis of correspondingly stored comparative values, the crane monitoring means then determines whether the crane is overloaded or is used within the permitted working range. However, the known crane monitoring means only is provided with a single channel and can fail.
It is the object of the present disclosure to improve the safety of the crane monitoring system and in addition increase the operational convenience for the crane operator.
In accordance with the present disclosure, this object is solved by a crane, preferably a crawler or truck crane, that first of all includes a crane monitoring means for monitoring the operating condition of the crane, which includes one or more computer systems and at least one display unit. In accordance with the present disclosure, there is additionally provided an operations planner, which includes one or more computer systems and at least one separate monitor output. This operations planner on the one hand operates as a device for planning the operation of the crane and on the other hand as a redundant crane monitoring unit in addition to the crane monitoring means. In the present case, the operations planner, which as such is used stationarily, has been incorporated into the crane as a component thereof. This leads to the fact that the crane operator has the operations planner directly available on the site and thus can plan the corresponding crane operation in detail in advance.
In accordance with the present disclosure, the operations planner is not only used here as a device for planning the operation of the crane. It is also used as a redundant crane monitoring unit, in that corresponding sensor values are input here, which were detected by sensors distributed over the crane. Said sensor values constitute input values for calculation programs stored in the operations planner, by means of which the current operating data and limit values of the crane are recalculated. There is thus created a diverse and hence independent parallel monitoring instrument, which leads to the fact that the crane of the present disclosure includes an independent multi-channel monitoring system.
Accordingly, it is particularly advantageous when both the crane monitoring means and the operations planner each have separate display units. The same can then be checked by a crane operator simultaneously at one sight, without having to switch the screen contents.
Advantageously, the display unit of the operations planner can always be switchable between the display of the device for planning the crane operation and the crane monitoring unit, the current crane position being taken over. Before operating the crane, the crane operator will usually operate the display unit in that mode in which he can check the planning of the crane operation. When operating the crane, he can then switch the display unit into the mode of the redundant crane monitoring, so that here he can overlook both the display of the crane monitoring means and the display of the redundant crane monitoring unit in parallel.
Advantageously, the crane includes at least one comparator unit, which compares the crane operation values determined independently in the operations planner on the one hand and in the crane monitoring means on the other hand, and upon occurrence of an unacceptable deviation generates an error message (e.g. optical and/or acoustic warning signal) and/or influences the crane control such that the crane is maintained in a safe condition or reaches a safe condition (safety shut-off).
The operations planner and the crane monitoring means can interchange data and temporary results, e.g. for the further calculation, display and monitoring.
As a device for planning the operation of the crane, the operations planner advantageously can include a load capacity program for calculating the load capacity, a configuration selection program for selecting suitable crane configurations (such as boom length, ballast, supporting base, range of rotation, ballast radius, additional equipment), a ballast determination program for determining the minimum and maximum derrick ballast to be used in dependence on the type of crane, a planning program for simulating the planned operation of the crane (i.e. change of operating parameters such as angle of boom and accessories, boom length, ballast, derrick ballast, derrick ballast radius), a supporting force calculation program for determining the forces acting on the supports, a crawler pressure program for determining the ground pressures occurring at the crawlers, and an anti-collision means for avoiding collisions of several cranes operating in combination.
As a redundant crane monitoring unit, the operations planner can execute the included programs described above based on data for the adjusted current crane setting values, which are stored in its memory, and for the current crane sensor values detected by various sensors.
Particularly advantageously, the current crane condition can be displayed on an output monitor. The graphical representation of the crane monitoring means or the redundant crane monitoring unit includes two-dimensional or three-dimensional views. The following features exist:
The dimensions of the crane (e.g. supporting base, boom length) are approximately or exactly true to scale.
In the chart, the movable components of the crane, such as rotary platform, boom, luffing tip, are moving in the mode of the crane monitoring unit due to the information from the sensors and in the mode of the operations planner approximately as in reality due to the inputs from the control unit.
Like in the operations planner, the graphical representation can be enlarged or reduced on the personal computer by zooming or can be varied by shifting the image area. Furthermore, by drawing buildings or other obstacles, a construction site can be represented, or the representation of the construction site illustrated before in the mode of the operations planner can be taken over. Moreover, information as to length and distance between displayed items within the working range of the crane can be obtained by means of measurements.
In the graphical display, the load capacity can be indicated in dependence on the outreach. In the graphical display in the mode of the operations planner for derrick cranes, the outreach and the respective derrick ballast radius or also the load capacity and the respective derrick ballast radius can be indicated.